


Irritant

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [135]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sneezing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Today is not Pidge’s day.





	Irritant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend's request on my sneezehq tumblr shortly after I finished watching Voltron. Enjoy!

Today is not Pidge’s day, she decides, glaring irritably at the vent she’s stuck in as though it’s personally responsible for this.

It had all started this morning when she’d tried to make some updates to Rover. The hacked Galra robot needed some maintenance, but instead of making the necessary changes, Pidge had hit a wrong switch and Rover had gone flying off-straight into one of the castle’s air vents.

It could have been worse; Rover could have gone into one of the vents that Pidge didn’t fit in. As it was, Pidge had immediately climbed in after the wayward android. “Rover!” she shouts again, as if a malfunctioning robot was going to come back to her just by yelling at it.

The real problem was the vents themselves. Apparently they haven’t really been cleaned in the past 10,000 years, and had collected quite a layer of dust. Dust that Pidge is horribly allergic to. Just the thought of being surrounded by all that dust is making Pidge’s nose itch, and she scrubs at it with one hand-only to realize that her hands, too , are covered in the stuff.

Pidge only has a few seconds to realize what she’s just done before she launches into a fit of rapid-fire, unbearably itchy sneezes. The sneezes are harsh and wrenching, scraping her throat and making her cough. When the fit finally, blessedly ends, she breathes a sigh of relief, only to set herself off again by sniffling too hard.

The next fit ends in a bout of harsh coughing, and Pidge is left breathless and dizzy from the lack of air. She’s starting to panic and hyperventilate-she can’t climb up to get Rover or climb down out of the vent, she can’t move without setting off her allergies again. She forces herself to try to take deep breaths through her mouth and calm down. 

Her ears are ringing so loud that she doesn’t hear the person approaching her until they grab her arm and she jumps, startled. The movement sets her off coughing again. When she finally catches her breath and wipes her streaming eyes, she sees that it’s Lance.

“We couldn’t find you anywhere, but I heard noises in the vent above my room and came to check it out. What were you doing up here?” Pidge gestures to Rover, and Lance grabs the robot easily and tucks it under his arm. “Is that everything?” Pidge nods. “Well, lets get you out of here!”

Lance grabs her in his arms, and Pidge buries her face in his chest, trying not to breathe any more of the dust. “We seriously need to do a spring cleaning up here,” she rasps out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
